There's No Such Thing as Paradise
by PrayingForParadise
Summary: Zen is the runt of the pack, with little luck going for him in terms of success. Though he lives in paradise, it's not so perfect for him. Bullies, wild animals, etc. Yet his only friend, is from another entirely different species. Can paradise remain peaceful? Or will differences cause destruction?
1. Intro

_A long time ago there was a place called Paradise._

_The skies were an everlasting blue, with endless fields of emerald grass. Distant mountain tops with their snowy peaks, and the crystal rivers with their cascading waterfalls. But the thing that made it Paradise were the Lunar Flowers._

_They were everywhere. So much that patches of Earth were solid white, as if snow._

_Yet, one day everything changed._

_Paradise was lost._

_And humanity arrived._

* * *

**Unknown Pov**

It was that time of night again.

I didn't understand how, but the moon always appeared so close and at it's fullest. Sometimes I tried to touch it. Of course, my siblings found it funny. Mama thought it was cute, while Father never paid me any mind.

He was the alpha of the pack in this region. So I suppose he didn't have time to focus on a silly cub like me.

I didn't mind though.

My cub life was very adventurous and exhilarating with my Mama, three sisters and brother.

And after a year we were no different. Still considered pups, we didn't have much responsibility thus we were always the ones causing mischief. As long as we knew our limits and respected the adults we were alright.

The border however was an entirely different matter.

Even at a few weeks old, when we could barely crawl, Father was warning us to never go pass the mountain tops. Something about enemy packs and wild animals. There was always a cryptic look in his eyes when he spoke of this. In turn I had many nightmares about crossing that border.

Inca, my brother, tended to boast about how one day he would go past any border without fear. That he would claim the entire earth and rule the largest pack ever seen. Of course, he was full of hot hair. Coming from a wolf that took off with his tail between his legs at a rabbit.

He said it was a demon and he couldn't see clearly that night, I roll my eyes at this and continue heading to the den.

I looked around the pack for my mother, since I had questions about the moon.

Every time it was so close I felt strange. Like a bubbly feeling in my chest. The next thing is I'm always howling.

Why does this happen? Do all animals do that?

Unfortunately my thoughts get the best of me, and I bump into something. My tail instantly went between my legs seeing Kaya, the eldest of our litter. And she did **NOT **look happy...

* * *

**3rd Person**

The young wolf with dark ashen fur backed away from the future Alpha female. He didn't even bother to make an excuse.

"Watch it Zen. I don't want to deal with you right now." Kaya growled, stalking out of the den with bristling fur. Zen watched her leave with a mildly bored look, not even bothering to guess what was itching her fur. It was just best to keep your head low and not make eye contact, Zen had come to learn.

The wolf brushed pass his pack till his green eyes landed on an older wolf that was resting.

"Mother."

"Yes Zen?"

The older Alpha female lifted her head, tired blue eyes on her youngest.

"It's about the moon."

At this, the female wolf gave what looked like a smile, well best a wolf could look like and sat back on her hind legs. After a long, quiet chat, Zen had a thoughtful look on his young mug.

"That doesn't explain Kaya's attitude." The young wolf said with a mildly irritated face. His mother laughed.

"She's scared."

Zen blinked a few times, ears going limp in confusion.

"What?"

"Every few full moons, the future Alpha's must go on a solo hunt. To prove they are worthy of leadership. If they return without a catch, the second oldest and so on are trialed for this title. If your siblings failed...you could take the hunt yourself Zen."

The young wolf went silent. He was certain he would never get to go on this hunt. After all, he was the youngest out of five. The chances of them all failing were impossible. Maybe Inca was succeed, considering he was second oldest.

"Don't worry yourself my son. Now, go help the others prepare for the feast. Kaya will appreciate it when she returns with her kill." the old wolf stated quite certainly, before laying back down to resume her nap.

Zen did as told, wondering to himself.

Unlike most of the young males his age, he had no desire to rule.

It was too much responsibility.

'Besides, I'd rather serve my pack as a hunter.' he thought to himself.

Little did he realize, within hours his fate would be decided.

And Paradise wouldn't be so perfect anymore...

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think of Chapter 1? Review and message, I love it all! xD Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Hunt

There was a constant hustle in the valley. The wolves merriment about the feast was almost contagious, and even small woodland creatures peaked out in their curiosity.

It was the same every few years when the next Alpha's would be chosen for later.

The two that would be hunting, the next Alpha male and female paced in a distant field away from the others.

Kaya sent dagger glares to the ebony wolf beside her.

"Why did it have to be you? I don't even like you." she snarled. However her 'mate' was less than worried. Cain merely shrugged. "I can flunk this, if you want a lesser mate." he smirked.

Kaya growled in repulsion. "I wouldn't even THINK about going near those flea bagged dogs."

Cain didn't bother to defend his siblings, and lazed down with his head between his paws. "Relax. Deer aren't that hard to kill. Just snag one and bam, done."

Kaya huffed. "Fine. But I'm getting my own."

"You thought I was gonna share?"

The gnashing of fangs and fighting ensued.

* * *

As the moon became it's highest, Zen had watched the two possible leaders separate into the woods when it was time.

They departed with howls of good luck and encouragement, which slightly helped his sister. Whereas Cain could care less.

Quite typical of that apathetic wolf.

For the mean time though, Zen decided to pass time by playing with his other sisters. May, the third oldest, was much like Mother. Polite, yet stern and responsible if need be. Her fur was like their mother's too. A pale whitish yellow color. Her eyes were blue as well. And then there was Ava. She was the second youngest, right next to Zen. Her coloring was mixed, a common gray and white flurry with muddy eyes. Out of anyone she was like Zen, except for constantly acting like a cub. He didn't mind though, as long as she wasn't too annoying.

As the pack socialized with one another under the moon, they raised their heads when a scent drew near. As expected, Cain was dragging a large deer with massive antlers by the neck.

Zen expected him to return fairly quickly, already knowing Cain was strong enough leader material.

Staying in his place, the small wolf waited; looking in the direction his sister departed. Hopefully her bark was as bad as her bite, and she could bring down something.

Seconds turned into minutes. And minutes into long hours. The moon wasn't as full, and the pack began to get worried. One by one they began to pace, constantly sniffing the air for her scent.

Even Zen did, and, to his dismay did not detect his sister's scent. A whine emitted from his chest, standing on his fours. "Chill runt." Inca had said, trotting beside his younger brother. Though his words may have offered comfort, his eyes did not hide his distress and concern.

"But what if she doesn't-"

At that moment, the pack's talking ceased.

An eerily silence washed over them.

With his ears back, Zen traced all the eyes that were focused behind him.

Slowly, he turned, and nearly fainted at the sight as well as scent that struck him.

Blood was _soaked _in the air, it's owner belonging to Kaya herself whom wobbily stood there with blood pooling below her.

Somehow, a stick with a pointy end was struck through her chest.

Before Zen could figure out what it was, the female fell to the ground.

Dead.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and message~!**


End file.
